We Are So Dead!
by Digi Yo
Summary: It was only a little prank! But when they end up in a big mess because of it Tai,Matt,Sora& Mimi don't know what to do. Features: Taiora and Mimato.
1. Chapter 1

**We Are So Dead!**

**This is the summer just after the battle with MaloMyotismon. All of them are fifteen. **

"Bored! Bored! Bored! And more bored! Is there nothing to do in life except getting bored!"

"Whoa Meems! What do you want to do now? We went on a double date with Tai and Sora last night and since the morning till now we have been to the beach, the park, the lake, watched a movie and God knows where else and you are still bored." Matt said.

"Yes! I don't know why but somehow ever since the school has closed I am a little too bored." Mimi said pacing round and round Matt's room.

The doorbell rang then. Matt lazily pushed himself off his bed. "Aw come on we will find something to do." He said as he kissed Mimi on the lips and walked off to see who was at the door.

It was around four in the evening, so it was definitely not his father. All he hoped was that whoever it was would provide entertainment to Mimi. A moaning girlfriend is something he did not like to deal with.

Mimi fell down on Matt's bed. She liked to do something at every hour and today she was feeling very jumpy indeed. She just wanted something to _do._ It was a good thing Matt was free that day or else she would actually have gone crazy. Matt somehow seemed to soothe her down.

She heard voices downstairs and then Matt entered the room followed by Tai and Sora.

"You are not the only one bored." Matt said and sat down on a chair. Sora sat next to Mimi on the bed and Tai flopped down on the floor rug.

"I feel like I don't know what I'll do if nothing exciting happens in life." Sora said.

"It still seems weird after the Digital World is safe. When it wasn't we were going crazy then, now that ti is we are still going crazy!" Tai said.

"Well now that all of us are here. Let's do something for God's sake!" Mimi said.

"WHAT! That is the question. What do we do?" Tai said.

"Let's play truth and dare." Matt said.

"Bored of it. We have been doing that since the past week every day."

"So did you want to play Tag Tai?"

Tai just glared at him.

"Pillow Fight!" Mimi said.

All of them stared at her as if she was an alien from Mars. "What?" She said.

"Um….Pillow fight Meems?" Matt said.

'I don't think Matt's pillows are soft enough." Sora said to refuse politely.

"Yeah! Yeah! That's it. I don't have pillows." Matt said. Whoa! Mimi still gave him enough shocks.

"Hoax calls." Tai said.

"Huh…" Matt said.

"Come on! Don't act as if you don't know what I mean." Tai replied.

"I like it. It is a good idea." Mimi said.

"But…. I don't know. It could be well…risky. You know how strict people are becoming regarding all this." Sora said.

"Aw don't worry so much Sor." Tai said.

"Yeah!" Matt said all of a sudden seeming to love the idea. "Everyone knows that many people do such things and if you call only once nobody will react."

"But….." Sora said.

"Forget the buts Sora! Come on nothing will happen." Tai said.

"Yeah! Come on we will use the landline." Matt said rushing out of the room followed by Mimi. Tai was just about to leave too when he saw Sora hesitating slightly.

"What happened Sora?"

"Um…..nothing. I am just not feeling comfortable doing this. "

"Chill Sora! You really worry a lot. Come here." He pulled her close to himself and kissed her.

"OK I will try not to get tensed." Sora said after they broke apart.

"Are you two planning to get here today?" Matt shouted from downstairs

"Yeah! Chill dude we're coming." Tai said and he pulled Sora down with him.

They all gathered around the phone.

"Okay I will go first." Tai said.

'Why should you go first?" Matt said.

"Because it was my idea." Tai said rolling his eyes at Matt.

"Yeah yeah whatever." Matt said.

Tai dialed a random number.

"Hello. Dogs and Cats! How may I help you?" A young girl seemingly not more than eighteen years of age said.

"Is she calling us dogs and cats?" Tai whispered.

"It is a pet store idiot." Mimi said.

"Oh!" Then in a louder voice he said. "Um….This is the Chief Superintendent of Police. Miss we have found that the dog food you are selling contains poison. There have been complaints lodged against you."

"WHAT" The woman seemed highly shocked.

The four around the phone were struggling to hold back their laughter. Tai caught his laughter in his throat and carried on.

"Yes."

"But I have a license for it and it comes sealed from the company."

"Well other stores do not have the same problem."

"So what must I do?"

"You do nothing. Now whatever has to be done we'll do." Tai said very grimly and his face had also become very grim and that was making the others want to laugh more badly. Mimi had tears in her eyes from struggling to prevent her laughter. Sora had stuffed her handkerchief in her mouth. Matt was gripping the table very tightly to get a grip on himself.

"Sir, what do you mean?"

"Be ready within minutes our cops will raid your store!" Tai said and cut off the phone.

They all burst out laughing and laughed hysterically for five minutes.

"Oh God! That girl was so worried!" Matt said.

"I feel sorry for her. Poor thing." Sora said.

'Trust you to do that!" Mimi said. "OK It is my turn."

This time the phone was picked up by middle aged man. "Hello who is this?"

Mimi made up a shrill type of voice and said in an angry tone "Your mother."

"Mom? Where are you?" The man said.

"At the airport."

"Are you coming here?"

Mimi looked at the others. They all nodded indicating her to say yes.

"Um…Yes son."

"When does your flight leave?"

"In an hour."

"So you will reach here in about two hours I think."

"Yes! Be sure to pick me up!" Mimi said cutting the phone. "Whoa! I thought he seems so old his mother would be dead or something and I would pretend to be her ghost!"

"But I wonder what that guy is going to do at the airport!" Matt said.

That set everyone off laughing again.

"OK. My turn!" Sora said and grabbed the phone. She was fully enjoying herself now and forgotten all about her worries.

"Yo!" This time it was some sixteen or seventeen year old guy.

"Hey babe!" Sora said causing Tai's mouth to open so wide it might as well have touched the floor.

"Aw..hey sweetie." Now Tai looked mad.

"Let's meet up! I like your voice." Sora said and kissed Tai's cheek and to the guy on the phone it seemed as if the kiss was meant for him. Tai still had a pout on his face.

"Aw that's cute. Meet me at 10:00 at the club near the lake. You know that?"

"Yeah! See ya!"

"Bye chick!"

"Wow! How often must this guy just go and meet random girls who call him?" Matt said amused.

"I am still upset!" Tai said.

"Aw…That's so sweet!" Mimi said.

Sora leaned forward and kissed Tai's lips. Tai kissed back. "You are the only one for me!"

"Okay you guys can get romantic later on. It is my turn now."

Matt grabbed the phone. It was someone in their twenties it appeared.

"Your life is in danger…" Matt said.

"My life! How?"

"Yes….. As soon as you go out in the road there will be a traffic signal."

"Yeah! Yeah!"

"Well then it will turn red!" Matt said.

"Yes Yes!"

"Then all the cars will stop."

"Yeah!"

"Then look to your left and then to your right and then to the left again and cross the road!" Matt said. "You will be safe."

Everyone was turning red from controlling their laughter.

"But I know that!"

"You know! Very good! You see safety can be maintained only by awareness!" Matt said. "Goodbye. Be safe!"

Everyone was in hysterics again. "Man! That was awesome!" Tai said between laughs and tears.

"OK Now a last one collective group call!" Matt said.

'Yay!"

And well this was THE call.

"Hello…" A man's voice said on the other end. It was a weird sort of voice. Somewhat hoarse.

"Your son is in danger." Tai said.

"Why?"

They were all taken aback for a moment. This was not what they had been expecting.

"Could it be he doesn't have a son?" Matt whispered.

"Let's play on. We can't be sure." Sora said. Then said to the man. "We have kidnapped him."

"We want a thousand dollars in return." Mimi said.

"Thousand dollars?" The man said.

"Yes! Or else…. Well you know what will happen."

There was no response. They frowned. Matt cut the phone. Nobody laughed this time.

"That was unusual don't you think?" Mimi said.

"Maybe he really didn't have a son and realized we were hoax calling." Tai said.

"I hope it is so. It is making me very scared." Sora said.

Just then their phone rang. They all turned to look at it.

It was the same number….

They swallowed hard. Nobody dared to pick it up at first. Finally with a trembling hand Matt clicked on the speaker button.

"H…hello."

"Johnny!"

"Sorry?"

"This is Johnny. The area's goon. You will kidnap in my area huh?"

There was dead silence. There was just one expression on every face. _Shit what have we done!_

Finally the bearer of courage brought out all the courage in him and said "Sir, we are really sorry but we are just a group of teenagers and we played a prank. We have not kidnapped anybody."

"SHUT UP" They all exhaled loudly at his booming voice. "Now thousand dollars you pay me if you value your lives…..or else…" He cut the phone.

They all looked at each other with the dead tone of the phone. What the hell had they gotten themselves into?

**This will be a 3 chapter story most probably. I will try to add a little more romance. Do tell me what you think of it. It does help when you come after a whole day of studying and see a couple of reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

Nothing!

There was simply nothing going on the room. All of them were exhaling and inhaling slowly and slowly. Their hearts were beating very fast. Their reflexes were not yet accepting the fact that they were in serious danger. They were facing a lack of words at the moment. Mimi felt as if she might faint. They were stunned from what had just passed.

"OK will someone say something?" Tai said.

"How 'bout 'we are totally screwed'" Matt said.

"Listen…..Could that guy have played our trick back on us." Sora said.

"Meaning?" Tai said.

"I mean just to pay us back he hoax called us." Sora said.

"Hey that is a possibility." Mimi said. "Maybe he really did not have a son or his son was home if he did."

They all saw a gleam of hope and began to feel better. There were sighs of relief.

"Yeah! And besides he did not tell us the location or anything. He must have been kidding us." Matt said wiping drops of perspiration from his forehead.

"Huh…For a moment I thought…" Mimi shook her head. "We should have listened to you Sora."

"Well all I know is that I am never playing this game again." Tai said.

"Yeah…" Matt said. "OK guys so will you all stay tonight?"

"Eagerly." Mimi said winking at Matt.

"Alright." Tai said.

Sora nodded.

"So….." Mimi said playfully looking at Matt.

"Don't tell me you're bored again." Matt said.

"What if I say I am?"

"Are you?"

"Yes! I am!"

She swept forward and kissed him. Her pink dyed hair tickled Matt's face and he laughed.

"What?" She said.

"Your hair smells good. " Matt said. "By the way when are you letting them get natural again."

"You don't like it as it is now?" Mimi said looking a little hurt.

"No. I was just asking. You draw conclusions a little too fast Meems." He said playing with her. 'But aren't you over obsessed with pink?"

"I love pink." Mimi said making a face.

"Wow! That face will make even Jun look good!"

"MATT!"

"Sorry!"

"By the way Matt, did she really break into your house the day before school closed?"

Matt looked alarmed suddenly. "Wh…How did you know?"

"Did she?"

"Um…..yeah. Dad left a window open and she jumped in."

Mimi suddenly laughed imagining Jun jump into Matt's house like a burglar then got serious again.

"So what did she do?"

"Well she made her way to my room. I was in a deep sleep. Then she started to shake me up. I was only semi conscious and then to see somebody who actually looks like a red haired Medusa shaking you up like hell. I thought somebody was about to strangle me to death or something like that…Oh come on I was half asleep you can pass that on. I almost screamed then I realized that it was Jun! And I was like 'What the hell are you doing?' and then her reply was 'But Mattie.' I wish she'll stop calling me that. "You ignored me all day….' Then I said 'So you come trouble me at night Jun?' Then she made that stupid face of her. I wonder when she is going to learn that emotional blackmail doesn't work on me. Then she was just about to settle down in my room but I could not have taken that and grabbed her and literally kicked her out though I would have liked to throw her down the window she entered by but I abstained from doing so. Anyway she was almost in tears and I shut the door at her face."

Mimi had tears in her eyes from laughing.

"And what more? I thought that after my impudence she will quit following me like a dog with a wagging tail but that girl seems to have not even 0.1% self respect." Matt rolled his eyes. "Well how did you know? Please please don't say she is going about the whole school saying she broke into my house!"

"No! Davis told me. He reads her personal diary you know!"

"What else did he say?"

"He told me that her diary has your name more than it has thes and ises."

"She seriously creeps me out sometimes. It feels as if she is stalking me sometimes! Don't you think she would fit in as the fourth witch of Macbeth?"

"Matt…"

"Yeah?"

"I wanted to ask you…about something you said."

"Hmm?"

"Emotions have no effect on you?"

"No No No! I meant blackmail. The kind which Jun puts on! How can you even compare her to yourself! You know my entire life comes to a standstill if you shed even a tear."

"Yeah Sorry!"

Matt pulled her very close to himself abruptly. He did it so suddenly that it caused Mimi to give a loud gasp.

"Aw….if you get that scared from me then what would you have done with Johnny!" Matt said kissing her neck and lips. Mimi nuzzled her face into his shoulder.

"It is not a joking matter Matt. It could have been serious."

"It is serious!" Tai's voice came from behind them causing Matt and Mimi to jump apart.

"There is something called knocking man!" Matt said.

"You will forget all about etiquette once you hear this." Tai said entering Matt's room.

_**Flashback**_

Tai and Sora were sitting in the Ishida's living room. Actually Tai was sitting and Sora was partially sitting and partially lying with her head settled on Tai's chest.

"You really got to change that perfume Tai." Sora said.

"Aw…..I love it."

Sora pouted.

"But not as much as I love you." He said and kissed the pout.

"That's so sweet Tai." Sora said petting Tai's cheek too lazy to actually get up.

Tai winked.

"So what else do you love me more than?"

"Everything." Tai said. "There is nothing compared to you and I love nothing more than you." Tai winked at her again.

"Oh you are too cute." She said pulling his cheek.

"Hey! Don't do that. Cute?"

"You can act like a hunk as much as you want but to me you are out rightly cute."

"Not as cute as you!"

"OK now stop flirting with me."

"I am not flirting with you baby. I am flattering you."

"Whatever!"

"Flirting is what you were doing with that guy." Tai continued.

"Which awoke the J Factor in you?"

"No way! I was not jealous."

"Oh yes you were!"

"Was not!"

"I could see it in your eyes and you said so yourself that you were upset."

"Um…" Tai was caught off guard. "Alright I was upset but that doesn't mean I was jealous."

"Oh so why were you upset?"

"'Cause that guy was flirting with my girlfriend."

"That is upset with jealous."

"Is not!"

"Is too." Sora said gently getting up and kissing Tai on the lips. 'Admit it." She whispered. "I like it. That really shows how much you care for me."

"Yes I was."

Sora smiled "I knew it. By the way I am wondering what that guy must be doing presently at the club."

"Serves him right to make a fool of himself." Tai said rolling his eyes.

"Aw..Tai."

"Don't pull my cheek again." He said catching her hand which was about to reach his cheeks and kissed her knuckles.

"Mean…"

"No!" Tai said and grabbed her. She tried to escape and succeeded and ran away from him. Tai immediately jumped up and followed her. After running almost all around the living room, Sora finally collapsed on the sofa and Tai jumped over her and grabbed her again. This time Sora made no effect to run away. He brought his lips close to hers and they were just about to meet when all of a sudden the phone rang.

Tai and Sora were alarmed.

"Whoa! The phone is really a scary thing to me." Sora said nervously.

"MA….." Tai was about to scream for Matt when he was cut short by a yell from Sora.

"Tai!" She gasped and pointed towards the phone. He leaned over her and saw the caller I.D. "Its him…."

Tai swallowed hard and clicked the speaker button. "H…Hello."

"Arranged the money." His voice sent a chill down both of their spines. Tai inhaled sharply.

"Look. Mr. Johnny. I told you before we are just kids. High school students. We were kidding around."

"I don't believe you." He said sharply.

Sora clutched at Tai's hands frightened by his sharp tone but she somehow found her voice and said "But we are high school students. How can we kidnap somebody? We are just teenagers."

"What teenagers today can do, I know very well." The man said in his booming voice.

"Tomorrow."

"What tomorrow?"Tai shook his head. Why the hell did his voice have to quiver at this time of all times?

"I will meet you boy! See you!"

_Dead tone in the back ground. _

"What now Tai?" Sora looked at him fear in her eyes.

"I will go call Matt and Mimi and then let's see what'll happen." Even Tai was unable to hide the fear creeping in his eyes.

_**End of flashback**_

Tai narrated the entire episode minus the part about him and Sora making out and their talks of course!

"Oh crap!" Matt said.

Mimi was clutching Matt's hand. "What now?" She said.

"Come down. Let's think about it." Tai said.

Sora looked up as the others joined her in the living room. They all sat down staring in different directions not knowing what to do. Mimi was on the verge of tears, she buried her face into Matt's shoulder to keep from crying.

Then the door bell rang and all of them jumped out of their skins.

"What the hell!" Matt said.

"Johnny said he will meet us soon." Sora said her red eyes wide. Tai pulled her close to himself.

"He traced our address….." Matt said.

The door bell rang again causing them to almost fall over.

"We'll have to see. We just can't sit here waiting for him to break the door or something." Tai said. The others nodded. They all slowly left their comfortable positions on the sofa. All of them moved cautiously towards the door in the midst of which the doorbell rang again causing them Tai who was right in front to stop abruptly and everyone behind him to bang straight into him. Sora almost fell over but Tai quickly caught her.

"Tai…." Matt groaned.

"Sorry." Tai gave him a pathetic look.

The doorbell rang a fourth time and all of them jumped again. They finally made it to the door. Tai was about to open it but Matt hissed at him "Check through the eye hole first." Tai nodded and looked out. He then heaved a sigh of relief.

"It's your father Matt." Tai said.

All of them exhaled with relief. Matt made his way to the front and opened the door.

"What were you doing?" His father said. Then he saw Tai, Sora and Mimi. "Oh! Hi kids!" They were so in a daze that they forgot to reply. "Why did you all take so long to open the door? What happened you all are sweating?"

Reflexively all their hands went to their fore heads. They were really sweating badly as if somebody had thrown a bucket of water all over him.

"Um….you see Mr. Ishida we were….uh we were….." Tai said.

"Playing Tag!" Matt added.

"Tag?" Mr. Ishida said looking amused.

"Actually you see Dad Tai wanted to remember the good old days." Matt said.

"What…." Tai received a kick from Sora.

"Yes so we were running about the whole house and that is why we are sweating so badly. You see it is so hot Mr. Ishida." Sora said.

"And we got so engrossed in it that we did not hear the doorbell." Mimi said.

"Oh…..um great. Are you all staying?" Mr. Ishida said.

"They are Dad." Matt said. "Oh and you don't need to worry about dinner we have ordered pizza."

"Alright. Have fun." Mr. Ishida said moving up into his room.

All four of them flopped down on the sofa. "Phew…" Matt said wiping the drops of sweat on his forehead.

"Wait it isn't phew for you as yet!" Tai said. "Why the hell did you have to say that it was my idea to play tag?"

"Aw come on Tai we have bigger problems than that, don't we?"

"We'll see about that later. But seriously why me?"

"Well I suppose that talk about tag when I asked you if you want to play that was still roaming in my head and I just blurted out whatever came in my head! We couldn't have let Dad know about what we had actually done and who we were thinking he is!"

"You could have said it was anyone's idea!"

"I told you I was not thinking! And anyways what does it matter? He will forget about it in a few minutes, I assure you. You are acting as if I went on stage and announced that on the mike! Dude chill!"

Tai was about to say something else but the doorbell rang again.

"What now?" Mimi said.

"It'll be the pizza boy guys. Come on!" Sora said and she got up before anyone could say anything and made her way to the door. She was being a bit more practical than the others in any case. She opened the door without thinking and turned to face the others. "It _is_ the pizza boy." She said pointedly.

After they had paid the bill and had all settled down in the living room they began to discuss the topic which had come like a storm in their lives.

"Is it not possible that he is still kidding?" Mimi said.

"That would be too much of a hope. He sounded very serious and maybe it would have passed for the first time that he was playing our own game on us but this time he did mean business." Tai said.

"What now?" Sora said.

Everyone was silent. Nobody had the least idea what to do about this. Finally Tai broke the silence.

"Come on! We just can't sit like this!"

"Well then give us some brilliant idea Mr. Know-It-All-Leader." Matt said.

A heated argument was about to begin between Tai and Matt but then the phone rang again startling everyone.

Matt looked at the caller I.D. "Um…Sora it is the guy whom you called."

Sora rolled her eyes. "He must be waiting at the club." Sora said pressing the speaker button. "Hello?"

"Hey Chick you did not come! You cheated with me."

"I have a boyfriend and I am not coming to meet you so goodbye Mr. Whatever." Sora said cutting off the phone.

"Whoa! Mood swing Sora?" Matt said.

"I was in no mood to deal with him." Sora said.

The phone rang again. "Um….It is him again." Matt said.

"I'll deal off with him." Tai said pressing the speaker button.

"Hey Chickie."

"Listen you don't you dare call here again. I am warning you."

"But dude I am at the club by the lake."

"Then go jump in the lake and don't call again or else you've had it." Tai cut off the phone.

"Aw…..I am never going to do this again." Mimi said moaning.

"Who is?" Tai said.

The phone rang again. "Bloody hell! It is him again!" Matt said.

"Damn It!" Sora banged the phone hard and suddenly it stopped ringing. "Oops!"

Matt picked up the phone receiver. Nothing. It was dead.

"Sorry Matt. I just lost it out there." Sora said.

"It's alright at least that Johnny won't be calling us anymore."

Mr. Ishida came out of his room just then. He picked up the phone.

"Dead?"

"Yeah Dad." Matt said.

"How? I had to make an important call."

"What happened to your cell phone?"

"No charging."

"As usual." Matt whispered.

"Well I will go charge it." He went back into his room. 'And I will call the telephone man today also."

Their eyes widened.

"But isn't it too late Dad?" Matt called.

"They have late night services." He called back.

Matt slapped his head. "Why can't he ever charge his phone?"

"Listen why do we want our phone dead to ignore his calls. We can ignore them just like that." Tai said.

"And how do you plan to ignore them 'just like that'?" Matt said.

"Let's not pick his calls. He will get tired of trying." Tai said.

"Oh." Matt said.

"It is a good idea." Mimi said. Sora nodded.

"Great!" They began to feel a little better. They ate the pizza and began to behave and feel a little normal.

They all were watching T.V. which was in the living room again when the doorbell rang. This time Mr. Ishida opened the door. None of them bothered to look up.

"Yes?" Mr. Ishida said.

"Hello Sir."

That voice…..it made them all snap up their heads and turn to look at the door. The man on the door was a bulky kind of man very muscular and strong looking. He had a rusty brown hair color with bloodshot eyes brown colored. In short he was a scary looking man. The typical villain from the movies.

"I am from the phone repair company. My name is Johnny."

* * *

**So what do you think Johnny will do now? Review! And yeah sorry to all Jun fans it's just that I have developed a sudden hating for Jun! I meant to put this up long back but my laptop crashed. I was really worried that I will lose this and I worked for a week on this. I will post the chapter for the other story soon. It is all ready in my head I only have to write it.**

**Ilovemattishida; Thanks! Sorry about that! I'll try to work on it!**

**Mimatolove; Thanks! Yeah! It is from 3 idiots. I plan to write a one shot based on one of its scenes also.**

**Missylea; Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

The name struck them like lightning bolt. Mimi felt faint. The others gulped hard.

"He said he'll come….and he has." Sora whispered.

They all stared at the giant like man on the door. He seemed to be staring straight in Mr. Ishida's eyes.

"C….couldn't it be a co-incidence?" Tai said.

"A very nasty co-incidence if it is." Matt said grimly.

"No. That too will be too much…or wait….that is not to be hoped for at all. It is impossible!" Sora said.

"Not impossible…." Tai said.

"Come on guys be practical!" Sora said. "Why the hell is he telling him his name? What kind of person comes to a house to repair a phone and blurts his name out?" Sora said.

Near the door Mr. Ishida oblivious to the mutterings of the four sitting not very far nodded at the man and took him to check the phone. He went back into his room. Johnny was left alone with the four of them. As soon as Mr. Ishida went inside his room, he turned his bloodshot eyes to glare at them.

"So…." He said in a soft voice. "You really are high school students."

"He really is him." Tai blurted out. He immediately realized what he said by the glares he received from the others but Johnny seemed to find it amusing when he burst out laughing.

"Really frank, why, aren't you?" He said to Tai.

"I….um….." Tai said.

He pushed out a muscular hand and grabbed Tai by the collar and pulled him towards himself.

The others immediately stood up.

"Let him go!" Sora shouted.

He did not seem to hear her or even if he did he disregarded it. He brought his face close to Tai's and said in a bellowing way. "You! It appears to me that you are the leader of this group since yours seemed the most defiant and boldest voice. Now and then. Listen to me carefully now. Tomorrow morning you and this parade of yours." He gestured towards Matt, Mimi and Sora. "Meet me near those old ruins at 9:00 a.m. sharp."He threw Tai forward and he landed on the sofa. Sora helped him up.

But Tai being Tai would not shut up even after that. "What if we don't?" Tai said. Matt buried his face in his hand and Sora kicked Tai on the ankle causing him to give her an angry stare.

But Johnny again did not seem to notice Tai's outright arrogance.

"Well you don't think that I work for the telephone company, do you? Dumb kids I would call you if that thought occurred to any of you even for a moment. So I suppose if you are not that stupid you ought to know that I did not get this worker's uniform out of thin air."

Stunned silence still.

"Not dumb I see. So you should understand the implementation if you value your lives or your loved ones." He said looking at Mr. Ishida's room. Matt inhaled sharply. He smiled at Matt. "You got it I see. Clever. Exact opposites of dumb. Well but you guys were capable of kidnapping then…."

"We have told you. We did not kidnap anyone. Can't you see we were playing with you?" Mimi suddenly burst out speaking for the first time since the moment he had entered.

Johnny made to move towards her but Matt said. "Don't you lay a hand over her."

Johnny smiled yet again. "Well to tell you the truth I do believe you. You don't seem kidnappers to me."

All of them heaved sighs of relief. He had finally believed them.

"Relief huh? Sorry to tell you but I only have said that you are not kidnappers I have not said that you need not pay me anything.

The atmosphere tensed up again.

"I still want the thousand dollars as compensation for my trouble."

Just then Mr. Ishida came out.

"What happened Mr. ….uh…..Johnny? The phone?"

"Sir, there is some wiring problem. It can only be repaired in the morning. I will come tomorrow or send somebody here." With that he swept out of the house.

"Weird guy!" Mr. Ishida remarked to them and then retreated to his room again. They collapsed on the sofa.

"What now?" Matt said.

'I guess we will have to go or bear the consequences as he said." Tai said.

"And you asked him that to the face."

"Duh….Of course I did."

"Tai…you are ridiculous."

"What is ridiculous about that? We need to show him that we are brave enough or else he will think us to be some wimps or something and use it as an advantage against us." Tai said.

"He has a point Matt." Mimi said.

Matt looked away sulkily. Whatever happened somehow he always ended up wrong.

"We should have listened to you Sora." Tai said. "You were right in having a bad feeling about this."

"Yeah and you also ended up in trouble because of us." Mimi said.

"Nonsense. I agreed later and I was even enjoying it. I am as much to blame as any of you." Sora said.

It was a terrible night. None of them could go to sleep. They were still in the living room, scared to move even. Matt even felt a little irritated. There was constant fidgeting and shuffling of feet and playing with hands and random words. Then they did fall asleep at last.

Finally it was dawn. The dawn slowly became morning and finally it was nine and the Digidestined found themselves standing outside the ruins far away from the city. The ruins were believed to be haunted and rarely would anyone come here. It was unusually chilly that morning and they stood huddled in a small group. The path was a muddy one and the place seemed on the verge of completely breaking. The archaeological department had long given up on doing anything about the place. It was made of sandy colored stone and here and there something would occasionally fall down.

"So…..Do we go in?" Sora said.

"Go in. No way. The place is haunted." Mimi said.

"There are no such things as ghosts unless you still live in a fairy tale world." Tai snapped.

Mimi was about to retort when Sora interrupted trying to prevent a fight. "Come on we just can't stand here."

"Let's think." Tai said.

Matt who had been silent till now spoke up in a voice which had a frequency slightly above the normal. "Please…Just don't think! It was your thinking that ended us up here."

Tai lost no second in snapping back. "Oh yeah? How?"

"It was your idea." Matt snapped.

"Oh really? And who agreed to it more than readily? You could have stayed out." Tai said raising his voice.

"You told him that his son was kidnapped!"

"Oh and as if you all did not play along. What if the guy you had called telling about traffic rules appeared at the doorstep and pointed a gun at your throat for playing along with him! Or….or the guy Sora called reached there for wasting his time or the one Mimi called for giving him false hopes! It would all have been my fault wouldn't it? Because I gave the idea. You all don't have any brains. You follow what I say and you cannot decide anything for yourselves now can you? And you all never played along. It was Mimi who asked for the money. I just said the words 'we kidnapped your son.' And the blame of everything comes on me now right?"

Matt was totally taken aback. He now began to see the stupidity of his own words. Of course nothing was Tai's fault. It was anyone's fault as much as Tai's. He wanted to apologize but Tai's outburst had rendered him speechless. Sora rubbed Tai's shoulder.

Finally Mimi broke the silence. "He didn't mean it." She said softly.

Before Matt could give his consent Tai had been pulled back with a force. Matt, Sora and Mimi looked up into Johnny's face who was holding a struggling Tai by the back of his shirt.

"Now Now kid stop struggling so much… Or it won't take long to slit your throat." Johnny said pulling out a knife.

"Tai stop it! Please please don't move!" Sora cried.

Tai would actually not have stopped but he did for Sora's sake.

"Money!" Johnny said.

"Um…..We…..uh…" Matt began stuttering finally finding his voice his eyes fixed on the knife at Tai's throat.

"You haven't got it, have you? Well until you don't get it. I will keep this lad here with me."

"No!" Sora said. "Take me instead."

"Shut up!" Tai said

Tut tut. Sorry girl. I want your boyfriend."

Johnny said and he moved back in with Tai.

The three of them stared at the spot where the two had stood just a few moments ago.

Sora burst into tears. Mimi put her arm round her and patted her back gently. Matt on the other hand was at a total loss. What if he really did do something to Tai? And he would not even be able to say sorry for saying those horrible things to him. Mimi calmed Sora down a bit telling her that everything would be OK and they would somehow get Tai.

"What now?" Mimi said.

"We will have to call the police." Sora said.

"But…..if we do we will land into trouble too." Matt said.

"You care about that when he has Tai in his hands!" Sora snapped irritably.

"No…I….I did not mean that." Matt rubbed the back of his palm against his head. Whatever he was trying to express was getting the opposite meaning interpreted. He looked down at the ground. He thought it was better to stay shut.

"Sorry 'bout that." Sora said realizing what she just said.

"It's okay but I was being selfish I guess."

"You weren't being selfish Matt we all say the wrong things at times." Mimi said looking him in the eye. Matt looked at her and he knew what she meant at once. Nobody understood him better than Mimi did and if she thought he had not said anything wrong then well that was that. He got back his original self again and said. "Come on then let's call the police up."

Sora did so. "They will take half an hour to reach here."

"We can't wait for so long. He can do anything to Tai during that time." Matt said.

"We will have to break in and see what we can do." Sora said. She spoke with confidence. Tai had always been there for her when she had needed him and she was going to help him.

Matt nodded.

"But…" Mimi said.

"Mimi there aren't ghosts or maybe you can wait outside and Matt and I go in and get the police and all."

"Hey no way am I standing alone in this creepy place, I am coming." Mimi said as she marched in clutching Matt's hand following Sora.

The inner area was definitely more scary and chilly than the outside. It was dark inside even though it was around ten fifteen now. There were spider webs all around and here and there you could see a rat scuttle by. Occasionally a stone or two would fall just like outside but due to the emptiness even the silent falling of stones could create echoes. Sora entered the place slowly. She felt a chill of fear run down her spine. She turned round to look at Matt and Mimi. Matt was looking as bewildered as she was and Mimi was trying to remove spider webs from her head from one hand while she still firmly held Matt's arm. Looking at her made Sora wish that Tai was there so she could clutch at him but of course if Tai had been there then they would not be in here.

"Which way do we go now?" She whispered. Even her whisper seemed very loud in the dead silence.

"I have no idea." Matt said.

"All I know is we are not separating." Mimi said firmly.

Suddenly a big rock fell right behind them and they spun abruptly and a dark figure made its' way towards them. Mimi screamed and Matt held her tightly. Sora moved forward and stood next to Mimi on the other side.

And then the dark figure came into view and they noticed that it was Johnny flanked on either side by two men as muscular and giant-like like himself.

"Got the money so soon, eh?" He said. They did not realize this but they were staring very blankly at him. Their thoughts had been flooded so much by Tai and the police that they had completely forgotten about the money.

"Tch….tch…..Not yet. Now it is not meaningless. I have your friend here you pay me the money and take him and go but as I see you haven't got money yet, we'll have to do something about him."

"NO!" All three of them said together.

"Well, One last chance then. And don't think of the police." He added turning around and moving in.

Matt gestured the girls to follow him. They hesitated but went after him since he seemed very determined about something. They moved towards the left without making a single sound. They walked against the walls and now Mimi and Sora understood what Matt was trying to do. This way they were far out of ear shot of Johnny and his men and could not be seen but they had a clear view of what those three were doing.

"Listen could he have known that we have called the police?" Mimi whispered.

"No, I don't think so. That's a typical threat." Sora said.

Johnny moved into what seemed a sort of corridor. His men stood on either side of the entrance.

"That must be where they are keeping Tai. Good thinking Matt." Sora said.

"Thanks." Matt muttered.

"How do we get in but?" Mimi said.

"We will somehow have to distract Tom and Jerry." Matt said. They all laughed softly.

Mimi's leg almost rolled over a stone just then but Matt caught her and helped her get up again. Sora eyes the stone and smiled. "Got it." She said to Matt and Mimi.

The two men stood there guard at their designated position.

"That boy will surely be dead. I don't think that those kids will manage such a huge amount." The first one said.

"I dunno what they were thinking messing with him."

"Yeah…" The first one was cut short by some sound in the other direction.

"What was that?"

"I don't know. I'll go check. You wait here."

With that the first man departed and moved slowly towards the opposite direction. Suddenly he gave a yelp and fell down his head bleeding. He gave a yelp.

"One down." Matt whispered clutching the wooden bar.

Hearing the second man yelp the other man too began to move towards them.

"He is coming." Sora said.

They ducked behind into another corridor as the man came and saw his eyes widen seeing his partner down. Matt slowly moved forwards and knocked this one down too.

"Now the most dangerous one." Matt said.

The three of them began to move towards the corridor. But they were blocked all of a sudden by the booming figure of Johnny.

"My men down."

The three stared at him.

"And you called the police too….well…"

"Don't." Sora said suddenly. "Please don't hurt Tai."

"How many more chances do you want?"

Suddenly they heard the sirens of the police car.

"Yay it's the police!" Mimi said.

"Now what'll you do Johnny?" Matt said.

To their uttermost amazement he simply smirked. Sora's heart sank. Could he possibly have already hurt Tai when he saw them lingering around ideally. She felt faint all of a sudden. Why was he smirking like this?

Matt too had the same thoughts running round his head. What if he really had hurt Tai? He wouldn't have a chance to apologize to him. Johnny seemed totally fearless or was he also trying to do something to them too? Mimi's thoughts were similar too.

Just then three policemen came storming in. They turned around but to their surprise instead of arresting Johnny they were pointing their guns at them.

"Um…." Mimi said thinking there was a mistake. "We called you."

"Yes you did." Johnny said. "And you made a mistake over there."

And then to add to the surprise of the Digidestined he burst out laughing and so did the three policemen.

"Are you corrupt?" Matt said nothing else arriving in his mind.

This made the policemen laugh harder.

"That is something we are not." Johnny said.

"We?" Sora said.

"Wait. Let Tai explain."

And from behind him out came Tai looking totally…well…..amused.

"Tai!" Sora said rushing over to him.

He caught her and looked at Matt and Mimi and said. "Um….Guys he is police."

"What?" Mimi said.

Johnny then spoke up. "Look that day you rang me up and I realized it was another group of teenage pranksters so I came up with all this to teach you a lesson. And then I lead to this. Now if you would excuse us, I need to attend to my men whom you so rudely injured."

And then he marched off while his men followed….just like that!

They all just watched amazed.

'What exactly just happened?" Matt said bewildered.

"A nightmare." Mimi said burying her face in her hands.

"Um…..Tai. I am sorry. I shouldn't have said all that stuff to you. I did not mean it."

"Aw chill Matt." Tai said. "You apologizing to me really doesn't seem correct! We argue like that on a daily basis. I know you did not mean that!"

"Thanks." Matt said. "And I was about to say that earlier and when he went off with you…."

"You thought you won't be able to say anything because I was." He made a killing gesture.

"Tai!" Sora said.

Matt rolled his eyes.

"Can we please get out of here?" Mimi said. "I don't really like this place."

"One experience this has been!" Sora said.

"Yeah." Tai said pulling her closer. "And all I know is I am always going to listen to you Sor."

**THE END**

**OK so this is it and this is the lamest and most stupid thing I have ever written! Don't judge my writing on the basis of this please! 'Love Wins All' will be updated soon. I really wanted to get this over with. I have been writing this for like two weeks cause I would get bored writing this and write only one line and shut it down! Sorry if it was rushed but I was truly bored and I wanted to get it out of the way so I could totally focus on 'Love Wins All'.**

**Missylea; Thanks and yeah you were right!**

**Lilyangel003; Thank you!**

**Mimato Love 4ever; Thanks. I love Jun bashing too in Mimatos! I found her a little annoying!**


End file.
